The Other Side
by MattHardyzBabe
Summary: Amy and Nora plan Joanie's baby shower whilst she has problems with the pregnancy, Sequel to 'Changes'. Review so i don't cry ALL night!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, blah, blah, blah

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, blah, blah, blah. If you sue me you will get **PEANUTS**

Summary: Amy and Nora start planning Joanie's baby shower and Joanie has problems with her Pregnancy. Sequel to 'Changes'. I've used their real names this time round! Review so I don't cry ALL night…. I also do not want this to happen to Joanie in real life! This one is also dedicated to my new friend Laurie who gave me some ideas for this story!

"C' mon Nora jeez…" Amy said annoyed that Nora had already taken half an hour just to find the 'perfect balloons'.

"Ok Ok, it's just that everything has to be perfect, I want this to be special for her" Nora apologised while picking up the silver beaded top Joanie had been wanting for the last few weeks but had been way too tired to get it.

"You really think she's gonna like it, you know how emotional she is right now. If you give her that top now she'll cry for days. Remember yesterday when she couldn't get on her favourite pair of black trousers, she cried so much we could have opened up a water park!" Amy pointed out

"She'll love it Ames I promise. Hey what about if we all chip in and take her out for a nice quiet dinner, she'll love that!"

"I dunno, maybe it should just be Billy and her. They haven't been out alone for a while"

"Good idea" Nora agreed trying to find a way to carry all the items for Joanie's baby shower to the check out and find her purse at the same time. Amy, seeing that her best friend was having trouble, helped her to till. After paying more than they had preferred for the shopping they made their way to Nora's brand new Jeep. When they returned to the house that they, Matt, Jeff, Billy and Joanie shared they crept up the stairs not wanting to disturb Joanie who was sleeping silently on the sofa downstairs. After hiding the presents and decorations they came downstairs only to find the sofa empty and Joanie sat in the kitchen eating ice-cream sandwiches. 

"Hey guys!" She said sleepily taking a large bite

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Amy said walking over and sitting down next to the tubs of ice-cream

"Back off their mine!" Joanie laughed

"No their not they're mine!" Nora squealed running over to grab as many tubs as she could before Amy ate them all. The girls were squealing so loud the guys came running in expecting to find one of them sprawled out on the floor injured (They too knew how short-tempered Joanie was getting).

"What the hell are you lot doing? We thought Joanie had killed one of you!" Jeff panted, tired from running so fast. Nora got up and quickly kissed him.

"We were arguing over who's ice-cream it is" Amy smiled

"It's mine!" Nora said 

"No it ain't!" Amy laughed

"No, it's mine!" Joanie shouted happily

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies but it's sooooo mine" Billy said sarcastically, walking over to Joanie stealing a kiss, and then stealing her sandwich. 

"Yuck! What's in here?" Billy screeched separating the two slices of bread with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Well, it's chocolate ice-cream, olive's, and Tabasco sauce" Joanie said proudly

"Here have it back" Billy said holding it with the tips of his fingers and placing it on the plate in front of Joanie as if it were a nuclear bomb.

"Well I'm sorry if my being pregnant has caused you inconvenience" She said, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. Matt gave Amy an 'Hear we go again' look and she giggled but then quickly regretted it.

"Awww, baby I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it" Billy said apologetically wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"It's just I'm sick of this you know? I've still got another 6 months!" said cried protectively holding her stomach.

"Joanie look, women do this all the time, you'll make it I promise" said Billy giving her a squeeze. She looked up at him and he smiled

"Christ get a room or something!" Amy yelled happily. 

"We have one!" They both said simultaneously

* * * * * * * * * * * *

1 week later

"Nora, have you seen my razor? You better not have used it to shave your legs again!" Jeff yelled from the bathroom. Nora, now in a state of laughter (hoping that Jeff wouldn't be to mad that she _had_ used his razor) tried to hide as best she could under the covers of the unmade bed that her and Jeff shared. She heard his footsteps getting closer and had to stuff part of the blanket in her mouth to stop Jeff from hearing her.

"Where could she be?" He said in a playful voice

"I don't know, try checking in the cupboard" She replied disguising her voice as best she could

"I think I'll check…. under the covers!" He laughed whilst pulling them back to reveal Nora giggling and curled up into a tight ball. 

25 minutes later

"Would you two keep it down its 8'o clock and we're trying to sleep!" Matt yelled, pounding his fist on the wall.

"Just leave 'em and come back to bed" Amy yawned, she stretched out and nearly fell off the bed. Matt walked groggily back to the bed and flopped down trying to get comfortable. Amy rolled over and laid her head on his strong chest.

"Matty?" she asked lifting her head, and sitting up beside him

"Yea babe?"

"It's great that Joanie's pregnant isn't it?"

"Yea…" he replied, a little bit confused sitting up to join her

"It's just that well, even though we've only been dating a few months I feel like we've been dating for years. We're already engaged and you're the only one that I've ever really loved so I was thinking maybe -when you're ready of course- that maybe we could, I mean maybe if you wanted to….." She seemed to be having trouble getting her words out. Matt catching on to what she was about to suggest stared at her.

"Y.. you m.. mean you want us to have kids?"

"Well, yea I do"

"You really think we're ready for that?"

"Yea, if you feel about me what I feel about you then… yea" 

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a few moments. Amy was doing her best to hold back the tears that were stinging in her eyes as she thought silently, about what she said and how ridiculous it sounded * Stupid, stupid, stupid * she cursed herself. Matt got up and walked over to his jacket. He fished something out and stood for a few more seconds, unsure of what to say. Then, he walked calmly over to Amy, whose tears were now flowing freely down her face; Matt knelt down beside her taking her own hand into his.

"Amy, I love you more than anything in this entire world and I want us more than anything to have children" shocked, Amy stared at him with her eyes wide open. She threw her arms round him and cried, but this time it was with tears of joy.

"Oh my god I can't believe you said that, I was so scared you didn't want to have them and then you'd leave me and.."

"Hon, you're babbling" He smiled "Here, I wanted you to have this" he handed her a small blue velvet box with Celtic designs embroided into it. She opened it carefully, inside was the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen in her life. Platinum with blue sapphire's her favourite. She glanced at Matt who looked uncertain.

"I love it Matt!" She reassured him. The uncertain look instantly disappeared from his face and was replaced with a look of pure love. He picked her up and whirled her around the room she screamed with delight but then quickly stopped when she realised the time.

"Christ Matt it's 8:25 in the morning!"

"Oh well, we had to put up with Jeff and Nora so they are gonna have to put up with us!" he said as put her down on the bed.

"So when exactly are we gonna start trying?" he smiled 

The next day

"Is she _still_ throwing up?" Jeff whined "I have to go to the bathroom!!!"

"Shut up Skittles" Amy said whacking him round the head with the cushion 

"Yea" Nora replied sticking her tongue out at him. Jeff -who was getting wise on how to get a laugh from everyone- pretended to be offended. Bill was in stitches, Matt and Amy were laughing so much their sides started to hurt and Nora buried her head into Jeff's arm. 

"Oh god no" Joanie saw the blood that had oozed from inside of her. A stabbing pain seared threw her. She heard the laughter from downstairs, wished that one of them would come up to check on her. She couldn't move, she wouldn't move. Joanie shouted but all that came out were hoarse whispers. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead "Please god not my baby, not my baby" she clutched her stomach, and sat in the corner and cried...

So, what did ya think? Sad I know but don't worry all is not lost… I'm writing the sequel as we speak part of it is from Joanies P.O.V. and the other part is written normally! It took me day's to write that so review or I'll hunt you down……


End file.
